


A Bard and a Cat walk into a Keep

by LadyAhiru



Series: Bard&Cat Verse [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Courtship, Aiden and Lambert are close seconds, Aidens swearing, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom! Aiden, Bros before Wolves, Consent is Sexy, Courtship Gifts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskel is a Good Bro, Eskel is enyoing the chaos way too much, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Feral! Jaskier, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Geralt is the King of Himbos, Geralts very selective hearing, Half Elf! Jaskier, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I did way too much research for this, Idiots in Love, Jaskier and Aiden are Besties!, Jealous! Geralt, Jealous! Lambert, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Slow Burn, Top! Jaskier, Top! Lambert, bottom! Geralt, creative use of Swear words, idiots to lovers, unbetad we burn like Cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: After the fight on the mountain Jaskier, his heart freshly broken, vows to never befriend a Witcher again. Yet he cannot let the dying Witcher in the woods die. He and Aiden become fast friends and circumstances mean that they will have to winter in Kaer Morhen. Jaskier has not seen Geralt in almost a year, while Aiden pines for another wolf, who believes him dead.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier & Aiden Friendship
Series: Bard&Cat Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748977
Comments: 607
Kudos: 1327
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. Prologue

The thing was that deep down Jaskier was a really good and caring person. Most people saw the loud troubadour and instantly branded him as shallow and only interested in the finer things in life. Which was true in part, but Jaskier was much deeper than that. He had a huge caring heart which was why he was now franticly trying to keep a Witcher alive. Not his former Witcher, no someone he didn’t even know but found half-dead on a small clearing in the woods, bloodied and beaten to almost death.

Six months ago, when he had last seen his former Witcher he had sworn to himself to never get acquainted with one again and yet here he was. It had been pure coincidence or maybe bad luck that he had found the man near the inn where he was staying. It had taken him hours to carry the unconscious man back to his room and situate him in bed. After cleaning his wounds and making sure that the Witcher was stable he had made his way to the local healer and rented the room to brew potions. It was ironic that his time with Geralt helped him now and he only needed to look up notes in his Potion Book once. When he was finished he had to carefully instil the healing potion into the sleeping Witcher and now he was sitting on the chair next to the bed and waited. He watched the Witcher carefully, curious about who he was. He was sure he was not one of Geralts brothers. The medallion on his neck looking differently, depicting a cat, and his form much taller and leaner than that of other Witchers he knew.

  
The man in his bed had short brown hair and his armour was much lighter and more colourful than his former Witcher had ever worn. It didn’t take long and the Witcher stirred, his eyes opening and Jaskier was met with beautiful dark green orbs.

“Well hello, there pretty thing…” The man’s tone was flirty but ended into a coughing fit and Jaskier helped him sit up and drink some water.

“I assume I have you to thank for being alive pretty thing?”

Jaskier stared in shock, his blue eyes wide. This man, this Witcher was flirting and smiling and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with regret and emotions and to his utter embarrassment, he could feel himself tearing up.

He coughed to clear his tightening throat and forced himself to smile. “Yes, that’s me, Witcher.”

The man’s smile slipped for a second. “Wait. You know what I am and you still saved me? Who are you?” He looked around in the small bedroom, his eyes finding colourful clothes and a beautiful elven lute before setting his gaze onto the bard's frame once more. He carefully studied his face before laughing. “Ohhhh you must be Jaskier! Geralts bard-“

“I am NOT Geralts anything!” The name burned on Jaskiers lips. The first time he had spoken it since their fight on the mountain top. The Witcher in his bed blinked and carefully petted his hand. “Well, I am Aiden. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Julian Alfred Pankratz, formerly known as Jaskier, at your service.” Jaskier did a small flourish bow. He could not use the name everyone associated with Geralt at the Moment. It hurt too much so he had decided to go back to his birth name, at least for a while.

A twinkle grew in Aiden’s green eyes. “Oh, I like you! We are gonna get along splendidly!”

* * *

“…..and then he said, and I quote here: “ _If_ _life_ _could give me one blessing_ _, it_ _would_ _be to take you off my hands.”_ Can you believe it?”

“He did not!?” Aiden put his hand on his chest in shock, waving at the barmaid to refill their cups and stared at Jaskier.

“He sure did.”

“What an utter bastard. Even after everything you did for him? After all these years! I am so angry and I wasn’t even there.”

Jaskier laughed in response and took a sip from his tankard. “Yeah well, you treated me better in this six months than he did in 20 years and yet I stayed.” He stared longingly into nothingness a dreamy look on his face.

“Holy Shit Jask, you loved him.”

Sighing Jaskier shifted his focus back to his friend. Over the last six months, he had nursed the Witcher back to health and started travelling with him. Aiden’s style was vastly different from Geralts and he was a great travelling companion, furthermore, he was a dear friend, a brother and he enjoyed the close friendship they shared.

“Still fucking do.”

The bard gowned and let his head sunk onto the table, feeling Aiden’s soft pats against his back.

“I feel you…Geralt has this brother…”

“Oh? Oh!”

“His name is Lambert….”

“Tell me everything!”

And so Aiden did.

* * *

“No! No, absolutely not dear Witcher! No, nada, _deireádh_ , nope! “

„Lark…“

„Don’t Lark me, Kitten! I will not do this to myself.”

Sighing Aiden pulled the bard into a hug. “I understand, I do. But it’s the smartest choice. You know that. The Dyn Marv is too far away and we never make it to Oxenfurt in time before winter fully sets. You know I am right.”

Jaskier kicked Aiden hard in the shin, the Witcher didn’t even blink at it.

“Fuck! Fine!” He turned around and started packing, mumbling under his breath about stupid Witchers and how much he hated them.

He was pulled into another hug and a deep sigh escaped him.

“Lark…You know I wouldn’t.”

“I know. Shit, I know. I just….it still hurts.”

“I will be by your side every step.”

“You better be Kitten, or I will not help you get with Lambert.” Aiden’s facial expression shifted slightly. “Ha! I knew it! That’s the reason you want us to winter in Kaer Morhen! I saw right through you oh mighty Witcher.”

Laughing Jaskier swatted at his arm.

Aiden sighed. “I am sorry Lark. I’m selfish, we can make it to Oxenfurt. I-“

“Don’t be stupid Aiden. You are my brother. Let’s go get you a wolf!”


	2. A bard and a Cat reach Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Jaskier arrive at Kaer Morhen.

For two people who enjoyed constant flirting and babbling they surprisingly fell silent when they reached the foot of the mountain range. Aiden had explained that there was a secret path, hidden by magic and only known to those who have walked it before.

Aiden, not unlike Jaskier, talked a lot when he was nervous but now he didn’t know what to say. He was excited to see Lambert again, to finally gather the courage to court the other Witcher and make good on all the flirting that had happened between them, but he also felt anxious for his new friend.

Jaskiers belly was a big ball of anxiety and every step he took pained him. He was torn between wanting to rush up the mountain to see Geralt again and turn around and run as far and fast as he could.

He was about to mentally talk himself into a panic attack when Aiden took his hand and held it in his, slightly squeezing. Sighing Jaskier continued to walk forward, holding his brother's hand. Finally, he found his voice again. “Can we go over it again?”

Aiden nodded and pulled Jaskier into a small cave, sheltering them from wind and weather. “It’s time for lunch anyway.”

They sat close together, sharing body heat and for a second Jaskier wished he could just fall out of love and lust with Geralt and develop feelings for Aiden instead. He sighed heavily and his new brother smiled weakly at him. Jaskier knew he had similar thoughts and they both shook their heads chuckling.

“So?”

“Okay, so when we reach the Keep we need to enter through the eastern side door as it is a tradition for any Witcher that is not of the School of Wolf.”

Jaskier nodded in response and waited for Aiden to continue.

“There we make our presence known by ringing the morning light bell that is installed in the entrance hall of the east side and wait for them to greet us.”

“Okay, and then you have to ask for them to invoke the law of cysegr, yes?

Aiden smiled and nodded. “Exactly and then they either let us in or we will freeze to death on our way back down.”

“Great…so win/win?”

Laughing Aiden squeezed Jaskiers hand.

“It’s gonna be alright Lark, I promise.”

They sat in silence for a while until they felt rested enough to continue their journey. It took them hours to ascend the mountain and when they reached the east side of the keep Jaskier felt tired and cold and all he wanted was a hot bath and a bed.

Aiden, thanks to being a Witcher, dealt with the snow better than his travelling companion but he also wanted to get his feet out of his very wet boots and rest.

They reached the lower wall of the keep and carefully climbed the brittle staircase, leading to the eastern entrance hall. This part of the keep looked even older than the rest and if it was about to fall down on them any minute. The morning light bell was huge and rusted and they had to clean it for almost 30 minutes before they were sure the ringing would echo through the rest of the halls.

The wait felt like an eternity but then heavy footsteps drew closer, fast and so loud than even Jaskiers Half-Elven ears could pick up. An older man came rushing into the entrance hall, from Geralts previous description, Jaskier discerned that this must be Vesemir and he took a half step back behind Aiden, trembling with anxiety.

Aiden stood up straight and forced himself to smile.

“I am Aiden of the School of Cat and this is my travelling companion Jask- Julian. We are here to proclaim the law of cysegr.”

The older Witcher looked them over and responded with similar formal words.

“You will find shelter and refuge at Kaer Morhen, May the winter be mild.”

Both Witchers nodded and bowed before smiling, formalities over and Vesemir gave Jaskier an amused look.

“It was time you made your way here bard, his brooding has become unbearable, even for me.”

Confused blinking Jaskier looked at Aiden who just shrugged in response and both of them followed Vesemir deeper into the Keep.

While they walked Vesemir went over some rules, explained that they will have to pull their weight, for Aiden that meant hunting and training with the other Witchers, for Jaskier mostly kitchen and cleaning duty but the bard wasn’t fully listening to the Head Wolf anyway. He nodded along, his hand still clutching Aiden’s, relieved to have something, someone to hold onto when they finally reached the main dining hall.

It was warm inside, very warm and the smell of hot tea and stew made Jaskiers stomach turn in anticipation when a loud crash brought him out of his thought. He turned and saw a tall Witcher staring in shock. The man had dark brown hair, with a slight red shimmer and a scar over his right eye. He was muscular and handsome and the scar only made him look more distinctive. At his feet lied a broken clay jug and his face suddenly shifted into a wide smile, the amber eyes darkening with happiness until he saw their hands intertwined and stopped in his tracks.

“You are alive.” His voice was not as deep as Geralts but rough nonetheless and there was relief in it as he spoke. “I thought you died Aiden! I thought….I heard you were dead! I mourned for you!”

Aiden, overwhelmed with emotions and longing reacted like the useless idiot he was and instead of embracing Lambert, he shrugged once more. “I got better. My Lark saved me.”

Lambert's eyes shifted from Aiden to Jaskier and back again, then at Jaskier once more and he swallowed down the big knot in his throat. The man he had loved for almost a decade was alive and he was flooded with relief and happiness and yet it seemed that the Cat has found love somewhere else. Regret washed over him at his own inability to show his emotions, if he had had the guts to tell Aiden of his feelings before then maybe he would hold his hand now instead of Jaskiers.

“I…I am glad to see you well.” He kneeled down to collect the broken jug shards, grateful to have something to do with his hands. He was aware that Eskel and Vesemir were staring at him but he tried to pretend that everything was alright.

He smiled when he got up, disposing the shards into a bucket next to the table and pats Aiden on the shoulder.

“It is good to see you again.”

“And you…” Aiden said, smiling fondly, his heart heavy.

Eskel behind them coughed and smiled, waving at them. “I’m Eskel, the pretty one.” He pushed a hand through his dark hair and smiled like a shark at Jaskier. His face was covered in thick uneven scars and yet it was clear that the man was very beautiful indeed.

“I can clearly see that. I am Julian.” Jaskier released Aiden’s hand and threw Eskel a coquettish wink that was met with curious wide eyes. Sighing Vesemir gestured to the table. “There is still some stew left in the kitchen, feel free to eat and rest for the day. Eskel can show you to your rooms afterwards.”

Grateful Aiden and Jaskier sat down, stuffing their empty stomachs with hot Lamp Stew and Bread. The bard was about to fall asleep while standing up and when they were shown to adjacent rooms he didn't even bother to undress, he flopped down onto the bed and was out in a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Geralt is not in it yet! But next Chapter i promise!


	3. Geralt takes a bath...or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Geralt....

Geralt had had an awful day. If he was truly honest with himself he had had an awful year and the only one he could blame for it was himself. After he had lashed out at the only person who had always been there for him, had never feared him, had always been loyal he had fallen into a deep pit of depression.

For once he had been happy when autumn had turned to winter and he was allowed back into the halls of Kaer Morhen to sulk alone in his room. The white-haired Witcher had always struggled with liking himself but the hate he now felt for himself had reached new levels. All that Jaskier had ever wanted from him was his friendship and Geralt had even failed at delivering that.

He was still brooding alone in his room when Eskel knocked and entered, bringing him a plate with food. His foul mood had him even lashing out at his brothers and yet they still cared enough about him to not let him starve. “Hey. I have some cheese for you.” Eskel put it down on the small table and took a seat next to Geralt on the wooden bench.

“We got visitors. A Cat, Aiden.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow as he reached for the bread on the plate.

“Lamberts Aiden?”

Eskel grinned in response and shrugged. “He has a bard with him.”

Geralt pressed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“He’s any good?”

“Don’t know yet. They arrived late yesterday and went straight to bed after dinner.”

Nodding Geralt understood that his brother just wanted to give him fair warning. After all, he could not hide in his quarters all winter and was going to run into them probably sooner rather than later. Eskel stood up again and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving him alone once more.

Sighing Geralt finished the meal, not really tasting anything, too sour his mood and got up to walk down into the basement area of the keep. One of the few luxuries that the keep brought with it was the hot sprint waters that run underneath it. The baths were open and always steaming and Geralt thought that a dip might do him some good, might even improve his mood. He had never met Aiden before, only knew of him from Lambert's stories but he didn’t mind the cat being here for winter.

Maybe he and the bard Aiden had brought with him could distract him from the huge Jaskier shaped hole inside his heart.

He grabbed his small pouch, that had his soaps and other stuff he might need in the bath, and made his way downstairs. The entrance hall to the bathing caverns was made out of grown rock and the stones gave off a warm feeling. A while ago they had put benches and tables into this anteroom so the Witchers could undress here and pick up one of the towels that were neatly folded onto a small shelf.

Geralt made short work of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist before entering the bathing chambers. He made his way through the steam, dropped the towel onto the border stones and was about to dip his foot into the nearest pool when he saw movement to his left. He turned, expecting Lambert or even Vesemir but stopped in shock staring.

His slow heartbeat skipped a beat as his brain caught up with his eyes. There in the shallow pool right next to him was Jaskier, naked as the day he was born, his arms stretched out on the stones behind him, long legs stretched out in the clear water. His hair was damp and fell into his beautiful face, his blue eyes half shut, deeply relaxed expression on his face.

Geralt wondered if he had died and gone to heaven or if he had gotten so drunk the night before that he was hallucinating now but before he could react to the vision before him Jaskier raised his head and looked right at him. The relaxed expression vanished in an instant, replaced by a hard and closed off look he had never seen on Jaskiers face before. The bard grunted and turned around, his back now facing Geralt and not saying a word.

Geralt was still standing and staring when someone approached from the anteroom. “Lark? You in here? Shit that fucking steam is everywhere.” The man, Aiden, Geralts mind supplied walked closer and nodded in greeting before making his way over to the pools.

“I brought that hair soap you like so much. The rose one.”

Jaskier turned around again, a huge smile on his face and Geralt suddenly felt sick.

“Oh! I thought we were all out, Kitten?!” He shuffled and made room in the pool for the newcomer. “Can you wash my hair?”

Geralt didn’t hear Aiden’s response, he grabbed his towel and fled. In the anteroom he shuffled up his clothes, not bothering to get dressed again. He ran by a confused Eskel and didn’t stop until he was safely back in his room.

He dropped down onto his bed and for the first time in over fifty years he allowed himself to cry. Jaskiers voice rang loudly in his ears. _Kitten. Kitten, Kitten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update already? What can I say, it basically writes itself....


	4. Training gets out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jaskier tries to make himself useful, Aiden joins a wolf training session.

“So? That’s him, hm?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sure Lark.” Aiden moved behind the bard and started to soap up his hair, counting to five in his head. He only reached three before Jaskier opened his mouth.

“It’s just…Who does he think he is? He didn’t even greet me or anything! Just stared like the brainless ox he is!” Water splashed at Jaskiers angry hand gestures as he continued.

“The audacity! Comes here, stares and runs!” He moved more and Aiden had to shuffle up behind him so he could still wash his hair while silently smiling to himself.

“Fucking coward just ran! Like that’s what he does best! Instead, gods beware he actually has to voice his thoughts!” Jaskier was shouting by now, filled with pent up anger and frustration and Aiden let him rant before asking him to dip into the water to rinse the soap out.

“Maybe he was just speechless about how pretty you are.”

Jaskier snorted and swatted at Aiden’s arm. “Oh yeah sure! Yours at least dropped a jug in shock.”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t talked to me since then…” He shrugged. “I guess we will have to wait and see.”

“Wait and see? Aren’t you Witcher supposed to be master hunters?” Jaskier giggled in response.

“Ah dear Lark, that is maybe the wolf way but we cats are better.”

“How so?” Jaskier had gotten out of the pool and was starting to dry his hair.

“A good hunter hunts, a great hunter waits.”

“Ah, see. I do hunt in song.” Laughing Jaskier grabbed another towel to wrap around his waist. “See you later, yeah? I’ll go and see if I can help Vesemir out.”

Aiden nodded and watched Jaskier leave, letting himself sink deeper into the water, wishing for Lambert to be at his side.

Jaskier made his way into the kitchen and asked if there was anything he could do to help out. He wanted to prove to, well mostly Geralt, but also himself that he was valuable and not just a useless bard. Vesemir gave him a long look over and asked him to follow him.

They walked through the vast halls of the keep until they reached a huge library that was covered in dust and spider webs.

“Now Julian,” Vesemir pronounced his name in a way that let Jaskier know that he respected his choice of name and it made him feel more welcomed than he had ever been at his parent's place.

“As you can see not much attention has paid to this library in the last decades. With only me permanently here I rarely have time to clean or even start cataloguing and sorting. Think you up for that?”

Eagerly nodding Jaskier started to push his sleeves up his arms. He asked where to find cleaning supplies and started his new project.

Vesemir nodded in surprise, he had thought that the son of a Viscount would feel cleaning duties beneath him but Jaskier had not just agreed, he seemed eager to get started and so he let the bard be on his own. Normally he would not trust a stranger with the tomes in the library but since he heard about the bard for almost twenty years now he was sure he could be trusted.

Aiden spent his morning training with the three younger wolves. Or at least he tried to, Lambert kept averting him, mumbling something about a sprained ankle while he was walking just fine, Eskel actually did train with him for a while before Geralt asked to be switched in.

Now, Aiden was by far a very talented and well-trained fighter. The school of cat trained their assassins to be quick and nimble and as a feline he danced so he could avoid getting hit by Geralt too much. When he did get hit it was with so much anger and force that he would not just be bruised, the Wolf Witcher had actually slashed his arm open and the bleeding wound burned in the cold winter air.

Just as Geralt managed to claim another hit Jaskier made his way into the courtyard to inform the Witchers that Lunch was ready. He had washed up, after being covered in dust from cleaning bookshelves and Vesemir had asked him to gather the others.

“What do you think you are doing!?” Jaskier loud shouting made them stop in their tracks and the four Witchers turned to him. Half running Jaskier made his way between Geralt and Aiden and gave the white-haired Witcher a brutal shove. “You are supposed to be training! Not cutting him up you asshole!” His voice was full of anger, his whole body shaking and his facial expression cold.

Geralts amber eyes went wide and he was about to say something when Jaskier focused his attention on Aiden. “Are you okay?”

The Cat shrugged. “Just a scratch Lark, I am okay.”

Jaskier nodded and looked at Lambert. “Can you help him clean up?”

Lambert wanted to refuse but the warm smile on Aiden’s face let him shut his mouth and he nodded.

They walked back into the keep, down into the Infirmary and Lambert gestured at Aiden to take a seat.

An awkward silence stretched between them before Aiden cleared his throat.

“So? How have you been?”

Cleaning the gash on Aiden’s arm, Lambert forced a smile onto his face before replying.

“Good. I started reading that book you recommended before…you…”

The Cats arm came up to Lambert's cheek, softy cupping it and his green eyes focusing on Lambert's amber ones.

“I am sorry my dear. After I almost died I was out for a while, couldn’t even use the toilet on my own.” He chuckled nervously while letting his thumb carefully run over Lambert's cheekbone.

Lambert smiled at the old nickname. “I am just glad to have you back.” He took a deep breath in and bravely pushed his cheek against Aiden’s warm palm.

“So…you and the bardling?”

Confusion made its way onto Aiden’s face. “Me and the bardling what?”

Before Lambert could answer there was a loud crash coming from upstairs and they moved away from each other. “You think Geralt and Julian are killing each other?”

Aiden laughed and Lambert's stomach tightened. Gods how had missed the warm free laughter of this beautiful man before him. “Has Geralt told you guys why the Lark is so mad at him?”

Finishing off the bandages Lambert shook his head and enjoyed seeing the mischievous glimmer in his friends' eyes, while he listened to him recall the story of the mountain.


	5. And those plates they smash like waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier vents his frustration

Jaskier had stormed off back into the dining hall and was serving grilled pheasant when Eskel and Geralt entered.

The bard served Eskel his food and then set down, not bothering to give Geralt a plate.

One would assume that the white-haired Witcher, over the course of his long life, would have learned to read a room, to Eskels absolute amusement this was not the case.

“Where’s my plate Jaskier?”

The bard ignored him which only made Geralt more irritated. He hated this distance between them, hated that he had lost his one chance of happiness, hated that he couldn’t find the words to apologize to at least try to get his friend back even if all he wanted was to ruin their friendship by making it into more.

“I asked you a question bard!?”

Jaskier turned to him, fury and anger battling on his face. “I don’t react to that name anymore. It died a year ago. You know, with our friendship.” His voice was calm but full of ice and Geralt felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach, yet he did not realize it would be wise to stop now.

“I don’t care! Get me a plate, Julian.” He spat the name, he hated it, knew that Jaskier hated it too, a sad memory of the family that didn’t want him. In the end, he had treated him the same way as Jaskiers father had done.

“OH. You want a plate? I GIVE YOU A PLATE!”

Eskel watched in almost perverse fascination and amusement how the bard got up, walked over to the dish rack, pulled up a plate and threw it right at Geralt.

Geralt yelped in surprise and tried to dodge the incoming slaughter of plates but Jaskier managed to get a few hits in before grabbing his own food and storming out the room.

Eskel grinned at his brother. “He’s passionate you have to give him that.”

“Shut up Eskel.”

Snorting Eskel went back to his own food, laughing as Geralt went to the Kitchen to serve himself.

Meanwhile, Jaskier had angrily stomped back to his room. He slammed the food onto his table and sank down on the floor, spreading like a starfish and screaming at the ceiling. He allowed himself to lay on the floor for about twenty minutes before huffing and eating the by now cold pheasant.

He made sure to carry the plate back to the kitchen and found that someone had swiped up the broken china in the dining hall. Sighing he made himself some tea before getting back to work.

Geralt had eaten in silence, ignoring Eskels amused grin and angrily huffed when Lambert and Aiden arrived at the dining hall. He ignored Lamberts. “Why are there so many broken plates on the floor?” as well as Eskels loud laughter and quickly shoved food into his mouth.

To add to his frustration the stupid Cat sat right next to him and smiled openly. Fucking Cat with his stupid smile and handsome face and emerald green eyes. No wonder Jaskier had chosen Aiden over him, hell from what he had heard and seen so far the other man was genuinely nice and open and laughed at Jaskiers jokes and took care of him.

“So, we haven’t really been introduced yet. I’m Aiden.”

Geralt wanted to slap at the outstretched hand but he swallowed his anger down and harshly shook the offered hand. “Geralt.” He grunted.

“Oh yeah, I know. The Lark doesn’t shut up about you.”

That was another thing that bothered Geralt, that nickname. Sure you could associate the bard with a songbird, but a Lark of all things? They were usually beige and crème coloured and to be honest rather bland looking. Now Jaskier on the other hand, and his name was Jaskier, not Julian, was the most beautiful person Geralt had ever laid eyes upon. He perfectly danced across the line between being masculine and feminine and he just shined like the sun. So he definitely wasn’t a Lark. If any songbird association had to be made, and Geralt wasn’t even sure if a bird was the right animal for Jaskier overall, he was clearly a Starling. With their bright dark orange chest and blue, green turquoise back feathers and their beautiful song they matched Jaskier way better.

Geralt realized that Aiden waited for a response so he pushed out an angry. “Hmm,” before focusing back onto his food.

“Wow….I do wonder what he sees in you….”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead in confusion, but didn’t ask for conformation, instead he finished his meal and left the room.

Aiden blinked at Lambert and Eskel.

“Is he always like this?”

Eskel grinned wide. “Nah, usually he even talks less.”

Laughing Lambert clasped his hand onto Aiden’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of warmth radiating from the Cat before answering as well.

“He is just not dealing with it well you know, you two together.”

Aiden shrugged as usual. He could partly understand Geralts frustration. He had disregarded Jaskiers friendship and now that Aiden was his best friend, it must sting.

“Sure, I understand that, but still….”

Sighing he started to ask the others about training techniques and they soon found themselves into a discussion about different School Methods.

Jaskier was on top of a large ladder, cleaning webs and dust from the top of the huge shelves when the library door opened. He didn’t need to turn around to see who it was and he pressed his eyes shut in frustration to stop himself from tearing up. After twenty years he knew Geralts footsteps by heart and his hands tightened around the ladder.

He counted to a hundred in his head, giving Geralt time to speak but when nothing came he sighed.

“What do you want?”

There was still no answer and for a moment Jaskier was tempted to turn around when Geralts deep voice reached his ears.

“Jas- Julian.” The name still felt wrong on Geralts tongue and he made a displeased face. “Can we talk?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

There was a long pause, Jaskier staring at the wall in front of him, using all of his will power to not turn round.

“Jaskier, please.”

Fuck, the bard lifted one hand from the ladder and made a half turn to look down at the Witcher. Geralt looked tired and his eyes were red and for a moment Jaskier wondered if he had been crying.

“Say what you have to say then, Witcher.”

Geralt took a step back, without even realizing it, the harsh way that Jaskier spat his profession shook him to the core. He had been used to it before they had met. People calling him Witcher like they were calling him a slur, but with Jaskier, the word had always sounded warm and soft, almost like a pet name.

He wanted to apologize, he wanted to let Jaskier know how much he missed him that he could not live on without him but his throat was suddenly dry and his tongue felt like sand.

He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out and so he grunted in frustration. Twenty years. Twenty years the bard had read his grunts, translated them and understood them but Jaskier was not giving him such pleasantries now.

Jaskier stared and cursing Geralt turned around and ran. The Troubadour stood upon the ladder and gazed at the door, a heavy sigh leaving his chest.

Geralt smashed the door to his room shut behind him and punched the wall next to it so hard it left a hole. He hit his fists the wall over and over and over again until he could see red smears on the stone, his knuckles bloodied and he let himself drop to the floor. For the second time this day, he buried his head in his hands and let the floodgates of tears fall open.


	6. Sorry is the hardest word to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds a way to "voice" his feelings

Vesemir was in his study, reading when a knock on his door made him lookup.

“Come in Geralt.”

The door swung open and Geralt slowly made his way in, dried blood still clinging to his knuckles.

“How did you know it was me?”

Sighing the older Wolf shrugged. “A gut feeling pup, now what’s wrong?”

Geralt let himself fall onto the guest chair across Vesemirs desk and let his gaze drop to his own feet.

“How do you apologize to someone?”

Lately these past few years Vesemir wished he had done better by his boys and he was hurtfully reminded that he had neglected them in his younger years. He could not change the past but he could make sure that he did right by them now. He got up and grabbed an old tome from his personal collection, handing it over to Geralt.

The younger Witcher raised an eyebrow and looked at the handwritten Cover. _“Witcher Rites and Rituals.”_

“Will this help?” He hated how small his voice sounded but thankfully Vesemir didn’t react to it.

“It should…If not we will come up with something else.”

Nodding Geralt got up and made his way back to the door. Just before he let is fall shut behind him he whispered a quiet “Thank you.” Before making his way back to his quarters, where he spent the rest of the afternoon reading.

Jaskier made good progress in the library. His anger and frustration was great fuel to get the cleaning done fast and when dinner time arrived he was half-finished. Vesemir had prepared a spread of meats and cheese and he was last to arrive at the dining hall. Aiden nodded at him, sitting next to Lambert who was confused when Jaskier did not choose to sit beside the cat but let himself drop down the bench next to Eskel.

Eskel smiled and fished a cobweb out of Jaskiers hair who rewarded him with a bright and wide smile. Aiden didn’t even notice, his sole attention lying on Lambert who looked from Eskel and Jaskier to Aiden and had to swallow when he was met with those bright green eyes already on him.

Geralt, on the other hand, had sworn to not look up from his plate no matter what happened, what he didn’t have counted on was Jaskiers huge heart.

“What happened to your hands?” Jaskiers hand reached out over the table and stopped only shortly before he touched Geralts knuckles which had crusted over. The white-haired Witcher took a deep breath in, surprised by the real worry in the bard's voice, yet still didn’t look up.

“Training.” Geralt tried to make his voice as warm as possible but he still sounded annoyed.

There was silence at the table for a bit before Jaskiers thumb brushed over Geralts hand who thankfully kept it steady and didn’t pull it away as he had burned himself.

“I can…Someone should disinfect it.” Jaskier sighed and withdrew his hand, focusing his attention back to Eskel and his own meal.

Geralt felt like his whole hand was on fire. It wasn’t just the fact that nobody had touched him in months, not counting training, but those “touches” hurt, it was the fact that Jaskier had touched him. That even though he had not been able to apologize yet the bard still worried about his wellbeing. The Witcher felt sick to his stomach, undeserving and he stood up and excused himself from the table.

Jaskier sighed and watched as his former friend left the room, he finished his meal listening to the others chat but not really focusing on them. He had wanted to play some songs after dinner but now he just felt tired and after they finished eating he went back to his room to sulk in silence. He was curled up in front of the fire when someone slipped a piece of paper under his door. Curious he got up from the furs on the floor and picked the parchment up.

The only thing he could read was:

“Julian,

I can’t sleep and it’s your fault.

I am sorry.

Geralt of Rivia.”

The “I am sorry” struck out to him but what was even more interesting was that a lot of the paper had been smeared over with cheap ink and parts of text blackened out. Now Jaskier hadn’t studied at Oxenfurt and learned a lot about Alchemy and herbs to just give up when someone smeared ink over a letter to make it unreadable. He rushed to his ingredient bag and after a short while he found the herbs he needed and prepare a little tincture to clean the layer of dried ink.

It took him almost two hours but finally, he could deceiver the whole letter.

 ~~Dear Jaskier~~ Julian,

~~Ever since the mountain your absence pains me. You left a hole in my life that I cannot seem to fill. No matter what I try I miss you. I miss your babbling in the morning, your constant sinning, your humming, your laughter, your gentle touch in my hair, your worried voice after a fight, your hands stitching my wounds, your embrace when you sleep next to me.~~

I can’t sleep and it’s your fault.

~~You haunt my dreams and to awaken and find you not there with me is slowly killing me.~~

~~Every time I look up at the sky I am reminded of your beautiful blue eyes that used to always be focused on me. I can’t eat because every meal I prepare tastes like ash on my tongue when you are not there to share it with me. I miss your sweet smell of elderflowers and buttercups in my nose wherever I go. I miss how you press against me at night, seeking warmth and your sleepy voice in the morning.~~

~~Those words, I said, I wish I could take them back. I wish I could go to the coast with you and tell you how important you are to me. You were right, it was unfair of me to lash out at you. I didn’t mean any of it and I regretted those words the moment the left my cursed mouth, but what hurts me even more is that I did not come after you right away. That I’ve been a coward, hiding for almost a year and still not able to talk to you. I don’t ask for your forgiveness because I don’t deserve it but I need you to know how deeply sorry I am.~~

~~You were my best friend.~~

I am sorry.

~~Please be my friend again. I cannot breathe without you at my side.~~

Geralt of Rivia

Astounded Jaskier read the letter, again and again, for hours, not noticing that he sunk down onto the furs again until the bright fire in his little hearth slowly went out. Finally, after he had read the whole letter at least a dozen times he stormed into the room next to his, not bothering to note the time of night.

“AIDEN! GET UP! GET UP!!!!”

The Cat shot up in bed, pulled one of his daggers out from under his pillow, his green eyes immediately sharp.

“AIDEN!”

The Witcher blinked and let the dagger sink back down, confused why Jaskier was crawling over him and pushing a piece of paper into his hands.

“READ THAT!”

“Can it not wait till the morning…I’ve only gone to bed a few hours ago…I’ve been playing chess with Lambert and…”

“NO! READ IT!!!”

Sighing Aiden took the parchment out of Jaskiers hands and read, his eyes suddenly more awake and sharp.

“Holy shit….Lark!”

Jaskier nodded so hard he gave himself a small headache.

“I know!”

Aiden read the letter again. “What’s with the….tulip?”

“That’s not a tulip you moron that’s a hyacinth!”

“Okay sure but why would he draw a Hya…”

“Hyacinth.”

“A Hyacinth onto the letter?”

Jaskier shrugged and let himself sink down onto the bed next to his best friend.

“Don’t know…I mean flowers have meaning but I doubt Geralt would know that.”

Aiden put an arm over his friend. “Maybe he does? I mean he has written you a love letter and-“

“It’s not a love letter.”

“It’s definitely a love letter lark. So what do those flowers mean?”

Jaskier was uncharacteristically silent for a few minutes, shuffling his head to rest on Aiden’s shoulder.

“They mean: Forgive me, I am sorry, Take me back.”

“Ha…he definitely knew that, no way that’s a coincidence.”

“You think so?” Jaskier pulled onto the covers, closing his eyes suddenly very tired.

Aiden pulled him into a hug, closing his own eyes. “Know so…..”

They shortly fell asleep like that, holding onto their respective best friend and not aware that Lambert planned to wake Aiden up early the next morning to share breakfast.


	7. Welcome to my table bring your hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Lambert get their shit together and "talk"
> 
> [This Chapter contains Smut]

Lambert had had a great evening. After Geralt and Jaskier stormed out the dining hall Eskel left to check on his goats and Aiden had proposed a game of chess. One game had turned into four and soon hours had passed. They had sat together at the small table in front of the hearth in what was supposed to be the common room. It was empty except for the table, three chairs and an old trunk but it had felt like the best place ever.

They had to sit close to the table and every time their knees had brushed Lambert felt like a thunderstorm raged through his heart. At the end of their night he had walked Aiden back to his room and brave from all the wine they had he had lean in and kissed the Cat on his cheek.

Aiden, very tipsy himself had thrown his arms around him and kissed him straight on the lips before slightly off-key babbling “Good night” and had retired to his room. Now Lambert was on his way to bring Aiden some hot coffee and his favourite bread with butter and honey for breakfast.

He knocked on the door and after the grumpy “Yeah?” he opened it and stepped into Aiden’s room. The Cat was sitting up, still sleep in his eyes and smiled brightly at him. Lambert smiled back until he saw the other figure next to ~~his~~ the cat.

“I…have breakfast. For two….” His plan had been to share with Aiden but now he was violently reminded that the Witcher was in fact taken and that last night had been, well a fluke. Their inhibitions lowered from drinking and their previously shared comradery and nothing more.

“Oh, how sweet my dear! Come in!”

Jaskier rubbed at his eyes and shuffled out of bed, still fully clothed in the garments he wore the night before which made Lambert blink in confusion. Before he could react Jaskier wobbled past him mumbling a soft. “Morning…..” and left.

“Why wasn’t he naked?” Shit, Lambert cursed his lack of a brain to mouth filter but was relieved when he found Aiden laughing at him instead of turning angry.

“Why would he be?” The Cat Witcher got up and stretched like a lazy feline before gesturing to the small corner table. “Join me?”

Nodding Lambert put the wooden tray down and sat. “Because you are lovers? I mean if I was your lover I would definitely not sleep in my clothes….”

Flabbergasted Aiden looked at him and walked over, tenderly pushed Lambert's knees open so he could stand between them, his slender hands resting on the Wolves shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I think you have the wrong idea what kind of relationship Jaskier and I have…” He let his lips carefully drag over Lambert's ear shell. “He is my best friend, my brother…nothing more.”

Lambert's amber eyes went wide as he let the words sink in. His hand came up to Aiden’s arms, his calloused fingers gently caressing the exposed skin.

“If he isn’t your lover and you aren’t any otherwise engaged….”

“Yes, my dear?” Aiden’s hot breath tickled against Lambert's neck and the Wolf Witcher pulled him onto his lap in one swift motion. Laughing Aiden opened his legs to straddle the other man in the armchair and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Ten years…I have wanted….” Lamberts adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “After that night in Brugge I thought you might feel the same way but then…you….and I thought I lost you.”

Aiden’s gaze turned incredibly soft and he quickly let his lips brushed over Lamberts.

“You haven’t lost me. I’ve always been yours.”

“Say it again.”

Aiden smiled and rested his forehead against Lamberts. “I am yours, Enaid.”

Lambert had been called many things in his long life, Enaid, my soul, hadn’t been one of them.

He grabbed a fistful of Aiden’s hair and pulled until they were only a breath away from each other.

“Lambert please.”

“Please what Darling?”

Aiden melted against Lambert, his long arms wrapped around him. “If you don’t kiss me right now I’ll kill you.”

“Oh yeah? You clearly lack the necessary skills for that, Cat.”

“Oh…you….!”

Jokingly Aiden tried to get up from Lambert's lap but was firmly held in place by strong arms and drawn into a deep kiss. Eager to finally, after years of longing, taste the other Witcher Aiden opened his mouth and let Lamberts exploring tongue in.

All of the tension in Lambert's body melted away when he was finally able to feel his love against him, his eager tongue exploring his mouth and his hips rolling seductively against him.

“What do you want Darling?” Lambert let his hand brush tenderly trough Aiden’s hair as he looked directly into those beautiful green eyes.

“Everything.” The Cat chuckled and the soft sound made Lambert's heart beat a little bit faster.

“Anything, anything you want to give me Enaid.”

Lambert's hand pushed between them, pulling at the loose shirt that Aiden had worn to bed and letting his rough calloused hands gently caress over Aiden’s chest.

“Lam please, don’t tease.”

Lambert's bright smile widened. “I waited for ten years, you can wait a few more minutes.”

Whining Aiden tried to reach for Lambert but the Wolf Witcher captured his arms and held them in one hand enclosed over the Cats wrist, bend behind his back. With his other hand, Lambert kept fondling Aiden’s chest, scraping his blunt nails over the other man’s nipples and enjoyed each low moan the other made.

Aiden pushed his head forward, basking into the burn of his pulled back arms and kissed his lover once more. Their kiss turned messy as Lambert's free hand made its way down Aiden’s stomach and pulled franticly at his smallclothes.

“Off, take them off now Aiden.”

Quickly Aiden got up, being released from Lamberts hold and pushed his smallclothes down. He pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop onto the floor before, now completely naked, he climbed back into Lambert's lap.

His nimble fingers immediately pushed between them, tugging impatiently at Lambert's laced Trousers and he whined when he could not get the complicated knot open.

“Lambert! Get your trousers open now or I swear to the gods I will get a dagger and cut you free!”

The Wolf laughed out loud and made short work of his own laces, pushing them and his smallclothes down a bit so he could free his own hard cock, but remaining fully clothed otherwise.

“Yes! Lambert.”

Aiden pushed closer, his legs slung over the arms of the heavy leather chair and pushed their leaking cocks together. A sharp sound of breath quickly being drawn in left Lambert's lips at the sensation of them finally touching and he wrapped his left hand around both of them. His other hand made its way to Aiden’s neck so he could push him closer to steal another kiss.

A cacophony of swears left Aiden’s mouth, elder mixed with the common tongue as he pushed his hips up to gain more friction.

“Aiden…..”

“Gods…fuck shit. Lambert. Please. Faster. Horsecock!”

Laughing Lambert brought their foreheads together, speeding up his hand, hardening his grip.

“Horsecock hm? I mean I know I am well endowed…”

Aiden snorted as a response, his nails clawing at Lambert's still clothed shoulders.

“Idiot….Ass! COCK! Oh yes! Like that. Just like that. Please! Son of a Wolf!”

“Yeah? Like….that?”

Lambert's hand squeezed around them, his own breathing coming hard and fast and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on very long, even with his Witcher stamina. He had wanted this for too long and now that he had it he was overwhelmed. The hot ball of love and lust in his belly grew by the second and he could see in Aiden’s eyes that the other felt similar.

“Enaid. Fucking Cock. Shit! SHIT! I’m so close. So close. Fucking Hell!”

Aiden’s flood of swears was only interrupted by his heavy moans and whines, which were music to Lambert's ears. He brought his lips to his lover's neck, sucking and biting until he was sure it would leave a deep purple mark, at least for a few hours, Witcher healing be dammed.

“Ah…you always swear so much during sex, Cat?”

Laughing Aiden kissed him, stealing the breath from his lungs.

“Only when I’m in love.”

Lambert's amber eyes widened and before he knew it he spilt his seed over both of them. He stared in absolute wonder at the other man, a soft sob leaving his mouth as he captured the other's lips with his own.

“Aiden. I…..” Biting his own tongue Lambert forced himself to say the words that had been engraved on his heart for many years. “I feel the same about you.”

“Ughhnn.” Cursing Aiden came, covering Lamberts shirt in smears of hot seed and letting his head drop onto the others shoulder.

For a moment there was no sound in the room except their deep breathing and they looked at each other with big happy smiles.

It took a bit before Aiden untangled himself from his lover, putting the shirt back on but not bothering with the smallclothes.

“So? Breakfast?”

“Yes, Darling. Breakfast.”

Relaxed they cleaned the mess they had made and enjoyed the now cold coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look, I promised you guys that Lambert would have an interesting morning, and he sure did!  
> Usually, I like to keep my reader in a false sense of security and happiness before I hit them with the ANGST!  
> This time I thought I do it the other way round. Now if Geralt and Jaskier could talk that would be great,


	8. Haunted by the ghost of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt cant sleep

Jaskiers morning had not gone as well as his best friends. After being woken up by Lambert he had shuffled back into his room to get a change of clothes. He had not slept very well, dreaming of the mountain over and over again. He was still clutching the letter from Geralt in his hand, had done so the whole night and put it into his small lock box for safekeeping.

The kitchen was empty when he made his way there, the Witchers already at training or doing other things and he made himself some tea and stared at the wall. Even though Geralt had apologized he was not sure if he was ready to forgive him yet. He knew he was unfair but he wasn’t sure how they could just go back to the way that things were before. The issue wasn’t just that he was still hurt over the harsh words that had been spoken but also that he wished for more.

Aiden had called it a love letter but Jaskier was certain that Geralt hadn’t intended it that way. He felt relieved that the other still wanted his friendship even though he wasn’t quite ready to give it to him yet. He decided to start small, with being distant but polite and to not smash any more china over Geralts head. Shit, he should probably apologize for that.

He made more tea and took it with him to the library before starting his work.

Geralt helped Eskel take care of the horse, his stomach a dark ball of anxiety and fear. What if Jaskier didn’t find the letter? Or what if he had read it but he still hated him? It would be understandable, after all, he hated himself. They worked in silence for the whole morning, cleaning out stables, plucking and clipping the hooves of the horses, rubbing them with dry hey, feeding and brushing their hair. 

Usually, the process relaxed Geralt but he found his hands slightly shaking, his mind reeling unable to relax and calm down. Normally they would have been done by lunchtime and Eskel was with his part of the work but Geralt moved way slower than usual. He sent Eskel off to lunch and kept working, trying to relax his raging thoughts and focus to braid Roache's mane.

A soft cough interrupted him after a while and he saw Jaskier standing behind him, covered in thick furs, a shy smile on his face and awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other. A plate with small cut sandwiches was pressed in his hands.

“You missed lunch….Witcher.” This time the word Witcher wasn’t spoken like a curse, it wasn’t as soft and tender as before but more neutral. He looked down onto the plate and back at the bard before nodding. A peace offering, then. “I…thank you….Julian.”

Jaskier twitched at the name. It felt wrong when Geralt said it, even though he had decided to not go by Jaskier anymore. To be fair the decision had been born out of heartbreak and anger and now he wondered if he could just demand to be called Jaskier again.

“Jaskier…You can call me Jaskier.”

Before the Witcher could respond the bard turned and all but fled back into the keep. Geralt let himself plop down into the warm hey besides Roach and looked onto the plate. Someone had cut off the crusts of the bread and there was the faint smell of dried dill, just how he liked it.

He swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jaskier was the only one who knew of this preference and the bard had made sure to prepare his food with care. He ate slowly, wishing Jaskier was there at his side and afterwards quickly finished his duties.

To follow the advice he had read in the book he would need a few things from town and he made his way back inside to let the other know of his travel plans.

The snow was not so heavy yet that he had to go by foot so he saddled Roach shortly after and made his way to the foot of the mountain. It took him a few hours to get to the small town and when he arrived it was already early evening. Most of the small town was already closed for the evening so he got himself a room at the small in, glad the town was friendly towards the Witchers and went to bed early.

He wondered if Jaskier would accept his gifts, or throw them back at his face. The bed was small, only made for one average person and yet it felt way too big without his bard by his side. He hadn’t slept much in the last year. Scraping by with the odd hour here and there and lots of meditation. He tried to rest now but every time he closed his eyes he could see them together in the bath, Aiden washing _his_ bard's hair, caring for him, making sure he felt loved and sheltered.

He wondered what Jaskiers hair would feel like if it was as soft as it looked if it would feel silken between his fingers should he ever be so lucky to touch him. Twenty years the bard had taken care of him, stitched him up after a fight, cleaned and bathed him, brushed and braided his hair and not once had he returned the favour.

Regret set heavy in his heart and he wished to turn back time. To tell Jaskier that yes, he was his friend that he cared for him deeply that he loved him as he had never loved someone before. He had always been afraid of losing the bard one day to mortality, but that excuse didn’t make any sense anymore after he had learned of Jaskiers elven heritage.

Yet, he still hadn’t found the courage to make a move, any move and had not even called the bard his friend when all Jaskier had ever wanted was for Geralt to acknowledge their relationship.

Now it was too late and whatever small blossoming thing had been between them had dried out and died, and yet Geralt still yearned and wondered. He shuffled to lay on his side, his head pressed into the soft pillow and tried to get those images out of his mind, but the fantasies kept coming.

He saw himself with Jaskier, in the bath, him washing the bard’s hair, kissing his slim neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He saw them curled up together in bed, naked and sated after a night of lovemaking, Jaskiers skin slick with sweat and a huge loving smile on his face.

He didn’t move for the rest of the night, staring at the wall, counting the cracks and wishing. Sleep didn’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written so far ahead that I decided to post a second chapter today;) You are welcome


	9. Your scent calms me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier can also not sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this early update;) I have been very grateful for all your lovely comments and it makes me want to write even more!

Jaskier couldn’t sleep. He had spent the rest of the afternoon discussing a filing system with Vesemir and when they had finally set on one it had already been dinner time. Geralt didn’t show and when he wanted to bring the Witcher food again he had been informed that the Witcher had left the keep for a few errand runs and should be back in a day or two.

He thought that maybe hanging out with Aiden would lift his spirits but the loud screams of “Oh my gods! Lambert! Shit!! Yes! Faster you asshole!” made him turn on his tracks and slightly jog as far away from Aiden’s room as he could. He smiled, happy for his best friend but yet a bit envious that the other had easily captured his wolf, while Geralt had even left the Keep to not have to deal with him.

Frustrated he wandered around the silent keep, before finally making his way back to his own room, thankfully the noises from next door had subsided and he curled up in bed to catch some sleep.

Sadly he woke with the first rising of the sun after having tossed and turned for hours. He was grumpy and tired and he knew he would not be good company today so after an early breakfast, Jaskier hid in the library and started cataloguing the tomes.

He didn’t even realize how much time had passed when the door opened well after lunch hour and Aiden came in with a plate of grapes and cheese.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you since dinner last night. You okay Lark?”

Jaskier sighed and put the book he was working with down, slightly shrugging.

“I came to hang last night but you were otherwise occupied.”

Jaskier gave him a weak smile and was promptly pulled into a soft hug.

“You are always gonna be my best friend Lark. I promise I will make time for you.”

Jaskier pushed his head against Aiden’s chest and let himself be held.

“I know kitten. Ignore me. I’m just grumpy because I’ve slept badly.”

“You should eat and go to bed early tonight, then we can do something together tomorrow, ok?”

Jaskier nodded and let himself be pushed to sit down on the lush but old sofa in the corner, balancing the plate of food onto his legs.

“Now….you always call Lambert an asshole when you fuck?”

Jaskiers grin was wicked as Aiden slightly blushed.

“You heard that?”

“Why do you think I couldn’t sleep?”

Jaskier laughed and started to eat.

“I would apologize but I’m not sorry.”

Aiden stuck his tongue out at his best friend and was promptly hit with a single grape.

“Spare me the details kitten, I’m already green with envy.”

“I’m sure your Wolf is going to come around too!”

“Oh yeah, that’s why he fled the keep? I thought we were making progress you know? After the letter and I brought him lunch yesterday and…I don’t know…maybe I’m overthinking it.”

“I’m sure he really just needed some gear and equipment. Don’t worry too much Lark.”

He put his head into Jaskier slap and let himself be petted by the musician’s clever hands.

“Hmm.”

“You got his impression already down Lark.”

Jaskier snorted and focused back onto his food, holding it now in one hand so his lap was free for Aiden’s head. A short while after the door opened and Lambert shuffled into the room, looking between Aiden and Jaskier and smiling softly.

Jaskier spoke up first before the Wolf Witcher could open his mouth. “Oh thank god, please take your boyfriend out of my lap! I have books to file and not listen to him ramble how great you are.”

“Julian!” Aiden sat up and poked Jaskier into his side, enjoying the sound of Lambert's laughter from the door.

“I just wanted to see if you would like to take a walk around the premises, but I can come back later? I didn’t mean to disturb you…”

Lambert's heart was full of love and affection and he basked when Jaskier called him Aiden’s boyfriend. It seemed that the two had indeed talked about him.

Aiden got up, kissing Jaskiers forehead. “You okay, if I leave?”

“Yes gods, please go! Enjoy the sunny day! I am fine!”

“You sure? Because Lambert can wait for my amazing presence if you need me?”

“Please go, I am fine! I promise.”

Aiden brushed his hand through Jaskiers hair and smiled. “See you at dinner!” he yelled before dragging Lambert out of the room.

Smiling Jaskier let his head fall onto the back of the sofa and sighed before getting back to work.

Later that night after dinner he had played a few of his favourite songs, enjoying that everyone seemed to like them. Eskel had even sung along to a few and he promised himself to write the scarred Witcher his own ballad. Maybe something about goats, he wasn’t sure yet. Even Vesemir had nodded along and smiled and Jaskier felt at home. He just wished that Geralt was here as well but his white-haired Witcher hadn’t returned from his errand run yet.

Aiden had moved his things into Lambert's room and so there were no loud noises disturbing Jaskier when he laid to rest and yet he still couldn’t find sleep. Frustrated and angry he got up and left the room. He wasn’t sure how he had ended up here but his feet had brought him to the tower room in which Geralt lived and he snuck into the room before he could tell himself off.

The Tower was situated above the baths and so the room was nicely warm even without a fire lit in the small hearth. There was a big four-poster bed opposite the hearth, a heavy chest in front of it and a heavy-looking armchair in the corner. Sheepskin lay in front of the fireplace and a small desk and chair were pushed next to a wooden wardrobe.

The room was clean and did not contain lots of personal things, at least not in clear sight but what caught Jaskier attention was the picture of himself above the desk. He remembered that his friend Pricilla had drawn him after a party they were forced to attend and he had jokingly given it to Geralt. He had believed the Witcher had thrown the portrait out and yet here it was hanging in Geralts bedroom and were those dried buttercups around the frame?

His heart suddenly felt heavy and he let himself sink onto the bed, just to think for a moment. The mattress was soft and warm and he curled up to clear his mind, surprised of the faint smell of Geralt that still clung to the sheets. His eyes drifted shut and he felt himself relax. Of course, he wasn’t going to sleep here in Geralts bed, he was just planning to rest his eyes for a moment.


	10. I wait and hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden and Lambert flirt, Eskel yearns and Geralt finally finds a way to sleep

Lambert hadn’t let go of Aiden’s hand since they had left the library.

He felt nervous, not wanting to risk losing this new and beautiful thing between them.

“So, uhm…What would you like to see?”

Aiden smiled brightly and gently squeezed Lambert's hand, their fingers interwoven.

“Whatever you would like to show me Enaid.”

He leaned his head against the Wolf Witchers shoulder and let himself be let outside into one of the many courtyards the keep had.

Lambert showed him the different training construct they used, the balustrade they used for balancing training, the different stables and lastly Eskels goats.

“Oh, they are so cute! We had lots of cats at our keep before you know…it burned down.”

Lambert laughed. “Of course you did.”

He pulled Aiden to a sheltered bench and they sat down beside each other. He grabbed the Cats second hand and now holding both of them in his he leaned in to kiss his partner.

“So you told Jaskier about me?”

Grinning Aiden nodded. “Was I not supposed to? I am happy, I wanted to share my happiness.”

Lambert gently let his thumb stroke over Aiden’s wrists, immediately rewarded with a small shiver.

“I don’t mind, I understand that you two are close. I was just curious.”

“You were?” Aiden’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. “You know what they say, dearest, Curiosity killed the cat.”

Lambert laughed and closed the distance between them, gently nibbling on Aiden’s ear shell before tracing it with his tongue and lowly whispering. “Ah yes, but satisfaction brought it back and you, my dear cat seemed to be very, very satisfied last night.”

A soft moan escaped the younger man as he wrapped his arms around Lambert. “Maybe you need to refresh my mind. We cats are so very forgetful.” A sharp laugh escaped his lungs as Lambert flung him up and threw him over his shoulders, waltzing back inside the keep.

* * *

After dinner, Eskel had excused himself and went to check on his goats. He loved the little trouble makers dearly and most of all the small female goat called Lil´ Bleater. She was also the reason his heart was full of yearning but there wasn’t much he could do about it now.

She had run away from him a few months ago, in late summer, eager to follow a flying butterfly deeper into the woods. He had followed, scared that she would hurt herself or even get lost and they had stumbled upon a beautiful clearing. That’s where he had met her. The wood nymph who now held his heart, even though they hadn’t talked much. She had been angry with him and his goat for munching on her flowers and had banned him from the place until he could find a way to make it up to her come spring.

Eskel made sure the goats were fed and allowed Lil´ Bleater to follow him inside, where it was warmer to curl up under his bed like she often did during winter times. During dinner, he had happily watched Aiden and Lambert feed each other, their looks full of adoration and love. Jaskier had played for them and even though he greatly enjoyed the songs he did not care for the hopeless look in the bard's eyes.

Sure he had laughed at Geralt when he and Jaskier had fought but he wanted his brother to be happy in the end. He understood the yearning though, as he watched out his window in the direction of the wood clearing. He wondered if the nymph, Dahlia, he called her in his mind, because of the hundred Dahlia flowers that grew in her grove, would be even madder at him if he made his way back to her before springtime.

A soft bleating sound pulled him out of his thought and he picked Lil´ Bleater up to pet her gently on his lap. She gave a satisfying look and started to chew happily on his shirt before slowly drifting off to sleep, Eskel stretching his legs out and followed her shortly after.

* * *

Geralt was tired and wet and miserable. It had taken him all day to gather the things he needed and when the rain had hit he was still on his way up the mountain, eager to sleep in his own bed instead of spending another night alone at the inn. Not that he could sleep anyway but at least he wouldn’t have to waste coin on a bed that would only haunt him with images of Jaskier.

It was well after midnight when he finally made his way back to Kaer Morhen and he first took care of Roach before shuffling to his room to dispose of his purchases before enjoying a nice hot bath. Not bothering to light a candle he just pushed the large satchels into his room, grabbed a clean shirt and trousers from the small wardrobe and left for the hot springs underneath the keep.

After a good soak, warmth returning to his tired bones, he put the fresh garments on and wandered back to his room. Finding his way blindly to his bed he climbed under the covers to find the sheets surprisingly warm. He turned over and was suddenly met with a warm and soft arm being wrapped around him and a tender voice quietly sighing.

Fighting against every Witcher Instinct in his body he did slowly sat up and focused his eyes on the figure next to him. The arm that had wrapped around his torso fell down into his lap while he turned to let his eyes focus in the dark, the cat pupils able to see the person, who dared sleep in his bed.

Chestnut hair softly fell onto pale cheeks, soft pink lips slightly smiling and parted, faint sleep noises coming from the bard. His long eyelashes rested on his sharp cheekbones and Geralts heart skipped a beat. And another one as Jaskiers hand blindly grabbed at him, fisting his shirt and pulling until he had to lay back down and the bard shuffled in his sleep to rest his head on top of the Witchers chest.

Geralt didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to breathe in fear of waking the bard. He stared upon the ceiling and waited as Jaskier wiggled to find a comfortable spot, his head tucked under the Witchers chin and his arm tightly wrapped around his chest. Geralt slowly tilted his head down so he could press his nose into Jaskier hair, inhaling the deep scent of ink, parchment and wildflowers that always surrounded the bard. It smelled like home and he carefully wrapped his own arms around the bard.

It made no sense to him that Jaskier had made his way into his bed, instead of sleeping in his own or Aiden’s room. Maybe they had had a fight? Still even if so the bard had his own room if he didn’t want to sleep with his lover, he didn’t need to come to the other side of the keep to look for refuge. And yet for some reason, Jaskier had made his way here and crawled into his bed.

Geralt stretched gently, to not wake Jaskier, and his legs brushed against the bards who promptly shuffled one of his slender limbs around Geralts stomach, all but wrapping himself around the Witcher. He did not know what to do, expect selfishly enjoy the situation. He knew rationally that he should either wake Jaskier or find another place to sleep for himself but the longing in his heart overrode all logic.

He had yearned for Jaskiers warm touch for so long, even before when they had shared a bed it hadn’t been like this. Recklessly he let his lips brush over Jaskiers forehead before closing his own eyes, trying to find comfort. He was fast asleep in only minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah me again with the second update today. What can I say this Fic writes itself;) Say hi to me on Twitter I promise I dont bite^^


	11. Hes doing what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has a panic attack and seeks help from his best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wrote a companion piece for Eskel ;) Would be happy if you could also give it some love! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248146

Jaskier hadn’t slept this good since he once went on a three-day bender with Pricilla during their university days and passed out in a brothel on day three and woken up the next morning still very drunk in satin stockings and a corset. Now Jaskier was pretty sure that he was still in Kaer Morhen and that he had gone to bed alone and yet he felt someone warm and muscular clinging to him from behind.

He was still half asleep revelling in the feel of those strong arms around him before he suddenly remembered that he had fallen asleep in Geralts bed and he tore his eyes wide open. Blinking he took in his surroundings, he was indeed still in Geralts room and looked down onto the arms that held him firmly pressed against a broad chest.

He knew those arms, he knew those scars and very slowly and carefully he turned his head, not daring to breathe. Geralt looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him before. He must have fallen asleep while his hair had still been wet because it slightly curled around his ears now. His features looked relaxed and soft and Jaskier had to swallow to clear his suddenly tight throat.

Geralt had been awake the minute Jaskier had wiggled in his arms, softly yawing but the Witcher kept his eyes shut, his breathing even to not alert the bard of his woken state. He didn’t know what to say to Jaskier and it was easier to pretend to be still deeply sleeping. He could feel the troubadour slowly shifting in his arms and then there was a soft hand in his hair, gently brushing through it with spread fingers and before he even had a chance to react soft lips were pressed against his. The touch lingered only for a short second before Jaskier withdrew and all but fled the room. He only dared to open his eyes when he heard the door fell shut and he brought his hand up to his lips, tracing them were Jaskier had kissed him.

Jaskier ran so fast trough the old and chill halls of Kaer Morhen that he almost slipped, twice. He didn’t stop until he reached his room, violently pushing the door shut behind him and vastly out of breath. He held himself against the door, trying to calm his nerves. Geralt must have found him sleeping in his bed and crawled in next to him. Why hadn’t the Witcher kicked him out last night? Jaskiers thoughts were railing and he felt himself starting to have a panic attack so he quickly washed his face with the cold water at the small washbasin in the room to ground himself.

There was not much he could do now except eventually face the Witcher and explain himself. He dreaded the confrontation but he knew that there was probably no escaping it. There was a soft knock on his door and Aiden opened it without waiting for an answer.

“There you are! Where have you been all night? I was worried sick! I wanted to celebrate, you know me moving my stuff to Lambert´s room, but….Julian? Jaskier? Are you okay?”

Jaskiers face was white as a sheet and he shook his head. “I slept in Geralts bed…..”

Aiden blinked and pulled the bard into a warm hug. “Tell me what happened Lark.” He dragged the other man to the bed so they could sit together, cuddled up.

“I couldn’t sleep…again, so I wandered around the keep and…I don’t know why or how but I found myself in his room and he has a portrait of me Aiden and I felt so overwhelmed and I just wanted to rest my eyes for a second but…I fell asleep!”

“Okay, that’s not so bad is it?” Aiden brushed his hand gently through his best friend’s hair, trying to comfort the trembling half-elf.

“You don’t understand! When I woke up Geralt was in bed with me!!” Jaskier wiped harshly over his face, trying hard to keep the tears of frustration back.

“Oh.”

“Oh? OH! That’s what you say!?”

Aiden hugged him tighter. “Sorry Lark. Okay, so he came back to the keep late and went to bed and found you there? But he didn’t wake you or left instead he crawled in bed with you?”

“I….I guess kitten. I left before he woke up….fuck….”

“Okay, okay…So you didn’t talk to him yet?”

“No, I-“

There was a sharp knock at Jaskiers door, followed by hard footstep walking away and he threw Aiden a curious look, who in return just shrugged.

Jaskier got up and carefully opened the door, peaking out into the hallway. There on the floor was an awfully wrapped package. He picked it up and brought it back to the bed where he looked at Aiden.

“Someone left this…”

“Well, open it! Let’s see what it is!”

The yarn and paper that had been used to wrap the item inside was wrinkly as is someone had done a much-hasted job. He uncurled the paper and looked flabbergasted at Aiden when he found a small Handkerchief inside.

He raised the soft cloth and carefully unfolded it. The material was an expensive-looking white linen, with a filigree lace trimming and someone had embroidered the letter J in a shaky hand. The stitching was far from perfect but the blue yarn sparkled in the early morning sun and Jaskier started to quietly sob. Next to the letter yellow flowers had been hemmed in, surrounding the letter.

“Aiden…its Buttercups…look.” He carefully held the cloth handkerchief up and showed it to Aiden who smiled warmly.

“Well looks like your Wolf is trying really hard, hm?”

“Oh…Aiden. I…it’s so beautiful. You think he did it himself?”

The Cat Witcher laughed and nodded. “The stitching certainly fucking looks like it. I can’t believe he is traditionally courting you.”

Jaskier forcefully stood up and grabbed Aiden by the shoulders, violently shaking him.

“HES FUCKING DOING WHAT!?”

Aiden blinked and snorted, letting himself be shaken until his head started to spin. “Well, Geralt is following Witcher Courting rules…I think I have a book about it somewhere…I mean those rules are ancient, nobody had used them in like…generations…I think it’s all very romantic.”

Jaskier let himself sink onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of it all. Geralt was courting him.

“It is….very romantic kitten but I wish the Idiot would just come out and say what he wants instead of….fuck…how do I let him know I’m on board with it?”

“Let me grab my book, okay and let’s meet after breakfast again, so we can make sure to follow the right protocol.”

Jaskier nodded, grateful for his friend. “Thank you kitten.”

“Anytime! Just remember to make me your best man when you get married.”

He chuckled and carefully dodged the pillow that Jaskier threw at him before leaving the room


	12. A Dagger for your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden and Jaskier are Cosmo Girls

Geralt was happy with his choice of gift. The book had super strict rules what gifts were appropriate at what times and he had had a hard time embroidering the small cloth but in the end, it had turned out fine. He threw quick glances over to Jaskier at the breakfast table but didn’t say anything. His heart fluttered happily when he saw the bard using the handkerchief and storing it in his breast pocket.

He was grateful that he had found a way to apologize and gain Jaskiers friendship back. The book had all kind of rules and he knew he needed to wait now for Jaskier to give him a present back to show that he had accepted his intensions to apologize.

Jaskier could feel Geralt amber eyes on him during the meal and he had a hard time focusing on the conversation that went on the table. Eskel was telling them about one of his adventures and normally Jaskier would have eagerly clung to every word but he could not stop thinking about Geralt. His hands came up to his breast pocket, gently brushing over the handkerchief as he continued to eat. Aiden and Lambert sat on next to him, probably playing footsie under the table but he knew that his best friend would keep his word and help him out.

Aiden indeed made his way back to his room shortly after breakfast, a big tome in toe about Witcher Rites & Rituals and they both laid stomach down on the bed, shoes off, their feet dangling in the air as they flipped through the book.

“Okay, so here we have customs for holidays…no….” Aiden flipped further. “Rites to apologize and here Courtship Rituals and Customs.”

They read in silence, the only interruption Jaskiers happy “Next.” When he was done with a page so Aiden could flip to the next one. “Okay here. He has given you the initial gift in which he declared his feelings, the letter.”

Jaskier nodded along as Aiden read and explained. “And then here is the part about the second courtship gift with must be something made out of cloth, hence why he made you the handkerchief.” His slender finger trailed along with the page until he found what he was looking for.

“Okay so now you need to respond with either a negative…” Jaskier shook his head. “Or a positive answer. If you choose to accept the courtship…” An over-eager nod almost threw Jaskier off the bed and he giggled. “You need to give him something that symbolizes your intent. If you accept him as your caretaker you need to find something that symbolizes that and is as well useful. And yes I know you can take care of yourself, that’s why I thought you to wield the daggers-“

“DAGGER!”

“Ouch, Lark please don’t scream right into my ear.”

“No! I mean sorry, but before you and I even met I had a custom dagger made for Geralt. I just never gotten around to actually give it to him because…” His face turned sad for a second before the bard continued. “It was supposed to be a Yule gift but maybe…..”

“Well, a dagger sure symbolizes that you accept him to defend you…and its quite useful…is it pretty though?”

Jaskier laughed. “Well…it kinda…its...I mean I didn’t want to go overboard you know with the bling.”

“Just show me, Lark.” Jaskier shuffled around awkwardly to get out of bed, promptly falling off but ignoring Aiden’s loud laughter. “You are so graceful Julian.”

“Shut up, kitten.”

Jaskier crawled under the bed, pulling his lockbox out from under it. It took him a while to find the corresponding key but finally, he got it opened and pulled the ornate Silver and Black Dagger out. The pommel was made out of white ivory and depicted the head of a wolf, while the sheave was carved out of a silver and black shining material, silver metal wolves pressed along on it.

“Oh Lark! It’s beautiful! He is gonna love it!”

“You think so?” Jaskier smiled shyly, still sitting on the floor and closed his eyes as Aiden took his head between his head and kissed his forehead in a gentle gesture.

“I know so Julian.”

“Jaskier….its…Jaskier.”

Aiden smiled and nodded. “Well go on then Jaskier! Bring your Wolf your gift.”

Laughing the bard nodded and wrapped the dagger back into the dark golden cloth.

“You go have fun with Lambert. Go swear at him some more.” He winked at Aiden and left the room before the Cat could respond, slowly climbing the stairs to Geralts tower room.

He knocked on the door and stuck his head in when nobody answered. Thankfully Geralt hadn’t locked his door after last night. He put the Dagger on Geralts pillow and only hesitated a moment before stealing the shirt Geralt had slept in last night.


	13. communal baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden and Lambert take a bath and "talk" some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden swears a lot.   
> (by now you should know what that means)
> 
> [Chapter has SMUT]

Every year it was the same shit, working to keep the keep from falling apart. After breakfast, Geralt and Lambert had made their way outside, shortly followed by Eskel and Aiden who was not as strong as the Wolf Witchers but much faster and nimble and he had a much easier time climbing up the walls when needed. They were indeed grateful for the Cats help, not that Geralt was paying him much attention. He was still very bothered by him dating his bard but he had decided that what was most important to him was Jaskiers happiness and if the stupid cat could achieve that who was he to intervene?

They worked for hours and even built up a sweat despite the cold winter air. When Jaskier called them to lunch he looked up and found the bard brightly smiling at him. His stomach turned before he was reminded that the bard was not his as Jaskier wiped a smear of dirt Aiden’s cheek.

The bard gave Lambert and Aiden a grinning look. “You two are covered in grime. You should take a bath before lunch.”

Aiden’s grin turned almost feral as he nodded and dragged Lambert with him to the baths while everyone else made their way to the dining hall.

“Come on hurry up Lambert!”

“What’s the rush? I mean food will be still hot if we scrub off quickly.”

Aiden shot him a loving look. “Yeah, but if we wanna fuck in the bath we really need to hurry along.”

Lambert almost missed a step as he speeded up to follow his lover into the basement.

They quickly shed their clothes and Aiden immediately climbed onto Lambert's lap as soon as they both had sunken into the steaming water.

“Enaid….” The Cat softly whispered into Lambert's ear and pushed their bodies together. Lambert growled and pushed his hand into Aiden’s short hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat which he gently bit.

“Harder Lambert! Shit.”

Lambert smiled while pushing his teeth harder into Aiden’s neck, leaving purple bruises and teeth marks. He roughly pulled the Cats head back to his so he could kiss him and was rewarded with heavy moans and Aiden grinding up against him. The Cat was already fully hard and pushing his erection against Lambert's hip.

He loved how bossy Aiden got during sex and enjoyed to follow the cat's demands. “Tell me Cat, what do you need?”

Aiden breathed heavily and in short burst as he reached for the small tray beside the bath where Jaskier kept his oils and soaps. He blindly fished for a small vial of oil and lifted his hips above the water, climbing on the edge of the bath and sitting outside so that only his legs dangled in the water.

“I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that I see stars, my love.”

It was Lamberts time to curse and he poured the offered oil all over his hand before standing up and pulling Aiden closer, the Cats legs wrapping around his middle as he reached between them.

“Fuck you should see you. All hot and bothered for me.”

Aiden threw his head back as Lamberts warm and slick fingers breached his rim and he dug his heels into the small of his lovers back. “Hurry please…I’m still loose from last night…”

Grinning Lambert leaned down to capture his lover’s lips in a filthy kiss before shoving three fingers at once into him. Aiden keened, gripping hard at Lambert's shoulders and digging his nails into his skin hard enough to bruise.

“Oh, you…you…oh, gods. Sodden Dick! Fuck!”

Lambert had quickly learned that when Aiden broke out into swears he was on the right path to bring the other off so he crooked his fingers to brush deeply over the other prostate.

“Horseshit! Fucking Wanker!”

They both laughed at the curse words and Lambert stopped for a second to burn this moment into memory forever. He had never felt like that during sex, no making love, so free and able to laugh in between.

“There?”

“Yes! Shit, you twat!”

Grinning Lambert removed his fingers and kissed Aiden as he loosened his legs around his torso and bent them back to Aiden’s shoulders.

“Can you go like this?”

“Yes! Fuck! Please, Lambert! I swear I'll murder you if you don’t get in me this instance.”

“Tsk tsk, always we with the meaningless threats…who will fuck you if you kill me?”

“Oh...I…Oh…”

Aiden hissed as Lambert pushed his cock into him, stretching him deliciously.

“I just find myself another wolf and-“

“Oh don’t you dare. You are mine! Don’t you know little cat, wolves mate for life.”

With a forceful push Lambert sunk into his lover until his balls slapped against Aiden’s butt, making a divine sound.

“Shit Lambert. Enaid. I love you. Just you. Please move! Fuckfuckfuck.”

Lambert's lips found his collarbone and he switched between biting and hot open mouth kisses while setting a fast and hard rhythm until Aiden was trembling underneath him. The Cat Witchers hand found its way into his hear and he was pulled up to be kissed moments before Aiden loudly cursed, his hot seed splashing in streaks over his own chest and stomach.

It didn’t take Lambert long to follow his lover over the edge, quiet “I love you”´s whispered against his sweat-covered skin. Smiling they rinsed off and hurried back to the others before their absence would be noted.


	14. I have been doing what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds a brain cell and uses it

After lunch Geralt had made his way up to his room to rest for a while, with Aiden here, helping he could afford to take a break and take care of himself for once.

The first thing he noticed when he entered his room was that his shirt was missing and someone had left him something wrapped in golden cloth on his bed. He kneeled down next to the bundle and carefully unwrapped it, his eyes blown wide when he found the beautiful dagger. Gently he took it out of its sheave, testing the balance and was happy to find it was not just pretty but also well made. He set back on his legs and smiled. The present meant that Jaskier accepted his apology and was ready to go back to being friends.

It was not exactly what he wanted from the other but nonetheless he was filled with joy. After all, he wanted to make the bard happy more than anything. He pulled his belt off to glide the sheave on it, making sure it was clearly visible on his side while he went back to the book to make sure he knew what to get Jaskier next.

He flipped through the book and noticed that at the beginning of the gift-giving section two pages stuck together. Curious if he had missed something he carefully pulled out his new dagger and slid them apart.

Frozen in shock Geralt let the book fall to the floor as he noticed that the “apology” section had ended on the page before and he instead had been giving Jaskier courting gifts. He stared down at the dagger in his hand as his eyes went wide. Jaskier had given him a gift back. He had accepted his doing and had responded like the book suggested with a present that symbolized caretaking and defending him.

Jaskier had accepted his courting gifts and given him one back. The Witcher fell onto his knees, swallowing hard, his thoughts running wild. The bard was dating Aiden and yet he accepted his courtship. His stomach flutter and he brushed a hand through his hair. He was unsure how to proceed from there. He could stop now, or clear the misunderstanding up, or…or he could continue to court the bard on purpose.

He picked the book up and started to read ahead, something he should have done right away. The courting process was supposed to end in a handfasting ceremony, a marriage. Geralt felt himself suddenly breathe harder, his palms slightly sweating and he wiped them on his thighs. 

Had Vesemir known that he would get the rites wrong? Had he had given him this book precisely so he would fuck up. Then again, maybe he didn’t fuck up because if he was honest with himself this was exactly what he had wanted. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the Cat yet but Jaskier had agreed to be courted by him and damn if he wasn’t going to make sure the bard had the best courtship ever.

First things first, he needed to see how to properly respond. He flipped back a few pages until he found the right section, this time double-checking that he had indeed the right part of the book and started reading.

The book said he was supposed to carve a spoon next, a ridiculous custom in Geralts eyes but he wanted to get it right. He closed the book and made his way down into the courtyard, looking for some proper piece of wood he could use for his endeavour.

Meanwhile, Aiden and Lambert had made their way into the wood shack. Aiden had his Wolf pressed against the crumbling wall and was kissing him hard. His hands pulled on Lambert's hair, keeping his head firmly held where he wanted him, his tongue eagerly pushing into the other's mouth.

He was about to move his hands to Lambert's chest when he got forcefully pulled off his Witcher and a hard fist connected with his face. Surprised by the attack he stumbled to the ground, looking up at a very angry Geralt, who bared his teeth at him.

Lambert kneeled beside Aiden, glaring up at Geralt. “What the fuck do you think you are doing!?”

Geralt growled in anger. “What the fuck do I think I’m doing? What are YOU doing!? What about Jaskier!!!?”

Aiden wrinkled his forehead and wiped the blood off his split up lip. “Geralt? What has me kissing Lambert to do with Jaskier?”

Geralt was still standing in a fighting stance, glaring down. “He is your partner and you betray him like this! Have you no Honor cat!?”

To Geralts absolute wonder and Lambert's amusement the Cat Witcher started laughing so hard he had to steady himself against his lover. “Oh, …oh…you Wolves are all Idiots….”

“Hey…” Lambert said before helping his lover back to his feet.

“It’s true…I thought you knew Geralt.”

“Knew what!?”

“Jaskier and I aren’t together. Never have been like that! We are best friends, brothers, platonic soulmates with emphasis on the platonic part.”

They stood there in the cold winter air, staring until after few minutes Geralts whole posture relaxed, the fight leaving him and he leaned against the wall.

“You are not…he’s not….?”

Aiden smiled and petted Geralts shoulder. “Nope…he’s all yours grumpy. Now…if you don’t mind I would like to go back to kissing MY boyfriend. So shoosh.”

Dismissed Geralt stared looking at Lambert who just shrugged and nodded before shuffling back into the keep.


	15. Wear my clothes like a second skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt looks for Jaskier to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is both short and ends in a semi cliffhanger. please don't murder me

Laughing Aiden and Lambert made their way back to Lambert's room and cuddle up onto the bed together. “Aiden?”

“Yes?” The Cat had rested his head onto the Wolf's chest and was raising it now so he could look at Lambert's face.

“When spring comes…will…” He coughed loudly. “I….”

“Lambert. Don’t be an Idiot. I swear you Wolves all need a lesson in how to use your brain.”

Lambert stared as Aiden kissed him tenderly. “When spring comes, I will travel with you and only leave your side if you explicitly wish so.”

“Oh…you will? What about Julian?”

“Pff…If Jask and Geralt haven’t figured their shit out by spring he can come with us, but gods, they better figure it out.”

Lambert thought about that for a moment and then pulled the covers over them, ready for a nap. “I am really glad you came here this winter Aiden. I…”

“I love you too. Now, shut up. I’m sleeping.”

Snorting Lambert did as he was told and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eskel was the only one working, as often and yet for once he didn’t mind. The physical labour a welcome distraction from his longing. He wondered if the Nymph was doing alright. If the snow and winter would do her any harm but there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He wished he had stayed in the grove longer, still dreaming about her strawberry honey kiss but he could not leave before spring.

He sighed and looked up from the courtyard to the keep where Lambert's chambers were. He was happy for his brother, even liked Aiden and hoped that Geralt would maybe finally also get his head out of his ass and do something about the bard. The Half-Elf would make a great partner for Geralt, beautiful and smart and witty as he was. More importantly, he didn’t take any of Geralts shit and was able to talk back to him without fear. Something the Witcher definitely needed.

* * *

Jaskier had spent all afternoon in the library, cataloguing and organizing, until he had found a book about poetry that he liked, which he promptly grabbed and took to his room. He undressed, put the shirt from Geralts room on, and nothing else and made himself comfortable in bed.

The book was old, he knew the writer but never had read those poems before and he was happily humming. As usual, when he was hyper-focused on something he forgot time and much later he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Not looking up from his book and assuming it was Aiden, bringing him dinner he called for his visitor to come in.

There was a pause before the door was opened and he looked up to find Geralt in his room. Jaskier stared, suddenly reminded that all he was wearing was the Witchers shirt and that they haven’t been alone together since he arrived. He half dropped his book and the apple in Geralts hands fell onto the carpet.

“That’s my shirt.” He didn’t sound angry, so Jaskier tried his best at a weak smile and a lie.

“Oh? Is it? Must have been mixed up in the laundry.” Besides the fact that he hadn’t been at Kaer Morhen long enough to have laundry yet, there was no way he could have mistaken the shirt for his own, it was black, way too big and at least 3 seasons out of style.

Geralts lips twitched and Jaskier kept staring, completely abandoning his book now, letting it fall onto the floor. The loud thud brought Geralt back out of his thoughts and he crept closer until he could wrap his hands into the shirt and pull Jaskier up onto his legs.

“It’s mine. Give it back.”

Jaskier blinked, nervously licking his lips. “I….I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

Geralt looked him over from head to toe, his gaze lingering at the hem of the shirt. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. He knew he should finally apologize with actual words, explain his ugh feelings and let Jaskier know how important he was to him but all that came out of his mouth was a husky. “Show me.”

Jaskiers heard thumped heavily in his chest. He must have misheard. “What?”

“You heard me Jask. Show. Me.”


	16. Show me Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt and Jaskier "talk" about spoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it was mean to end the last Chapter on a Cliffhanger;)   
> So since I just finished the last sentence of this fic ;( I decided you all deserve another Chapter today.
> 
> All your comments have meant so much to me and I am sad that at the end of the week this Fic will be done and over.   
> I hope to write more of this Verse or similar in the future because the Jaskier & Aiden Friendship means so much to me. Feel free to shout at me on Twitter for future ideas etc.   
> I love you all!
> 
> [CHAPTER IS SMUT] <3

Jaskiers hand wrapped around the fist curled into the shirt and pulled and immediately the Witchers hand loosened around the fabric, letting go. He took a small step back, the hollow of his knees hitting the chair he had been sitting in and he slowly reached for the hem of the shirt. Geralt stared as lean, slender fingers reached for the hemline, antagonizing slow, and pushed the shirt up revealing toned creamy thighs, sharp hipbones and the most beautiful cock the Witcher had ever seen in his life.

Jaskiers skin was fair, covered in tiny moles and Geralt wanted to count them all out with his tongue. He raised his head back up, staring into Jaskiers eyes and looking for permission.

The bard’s chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, his head spinning but he gave Geralt a small nod and the Witcher immediately dropped to his knees.

“Oh!” Jaskier still held the shirt up, high enough to give Geralt access to press a small kiss to his left hipbone. Then another and another until his kisses turned hotter and opened mouthed as the Witcher dragged his tongue over Jaskiers abdomen. A soft moan escaped the bard’s mouth, as Geralt started to lick at his other hipbone. He was about to pull the shirt over his head when Geralt looked up at him, the pupils in his golden eyes full-blown and round.

“Leave it on.”

Jaskier hesitated for a moment before Geralt added: “Please.”

Swallowing hard the bard nodded and let himself fall back into the chair so he could at least ruffle the shirt up a bit.

Geralt lips and tongue quickly found their way back onto Jaskiers body and the bard pushed his hands into Geralts hair, pulling the leather string loose and spreading his fingers trough the now free, white strands.

He inhaled sharply as Geralts teeth buried into his thigh and rocked forward, rubbing his half-hard cock against the Witchers cheek. Strong arms gripped the back of his knees and lifted Jaskiers legs up and suddenly there was a hot tongue licking behind his balls and he could do nothing but whimper. His legs were pushed back farther, almost folding him in half and he gripped onto the chair's armrests.

“Geralt! Ohhh, gods…” Jaskiers eyes widened and he bit onto his lips to keep from screaming as hot lips enclosed around his hole and a tongue was pushed inside of him.

His cock was fully hard now and leaned heavily against his stomach. Geralt kept licking at him like a hungry cat at the cream and he wondered briefly if he had died and ascent to heaven. Slowly the tongue was pulled out him, hot air being blown over his quivering hole when Geralt finally brought his attention to his aching cock. He swallowed him down in one swift motion, not bothering with anymore teasing.

Geralt was hard in his own breeches, grinding against the chair, but all he wanted was to get Jaskier off in the best way possible. He pushed his tongue into the slit of Jaskiers cock head, eagerly licking the bead of creamy precum away and gently nibbling at the crown. It was perfect. The feel of him, heavy on his tongue, the heavy smell of sweat and arousal mixed with his own coming from the shirt and gods the sound Jaskier made above him, chanting his name over and over again like a prayer. It was almost too much after years of wanting.

He could hear Jaskiers heartbeat ringing in his ears and just before the bard was about to come he slipped off the bard's cock. “Ughnnn.” A needy whine left Jaskier as he opened his eyes again staring at the Witcher.

“Can I….Can I ride you? Is that okay?”

“Is that ok?! Meliteles Tits Geralt! You can’t say shit like that. Unbelievable you….Is that okay he says.” Before Geralt could panic Jaskier had stood up and grabbed his hand moving them to the bed and laying down, pulling Geralt on top of him.

The Witcher didn’t move at all and Jaskier was confused until something clicked in him and his gaze turned soft. “Yes, Geralt that is okay, more than okay dear Witcher. There’s oil in the nightstand.”

Geralt rolled of him, smiling and reaching for the nightstand, grabbing the small vial of oil and shedding his clothes before returning to Jaskiers side.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?” He was straddling Jaskier had just pushed his shirt on the bard up so he could let his teeth sink into the soft skin of his abdomen.

“Would you….can you….” Jaskier took a deep breath, his whole body suddenly tense and Geralt didn’t like it one bit. “Would you kiss me? Please?”

Geralts face turned softer than Jaskier had ever seen it and the Witcher slowly pressed his naked body into Jaskiers, his lips hovering over the bards. “Like this?” He pressed his surprisingly soft lips against Jaskiers cheek. “Or like this?” His mouth found the bow of Jaskiers brow and gently pressed down. Smiling Jaskier sighed a tender peck landed on his nose. “Like this?”

The bard chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Oh? Like this then?” Geralts lips almost reached Jaskiers mouth but instead pressed right against the corner. “Geralt…please.” Finally, the Witcher stopped playing and planted a kiss against Jaskiers lips. Jaskier sighed against Geralts closed mouth, shivering slightly and closing his eyes.

Geralts lips were a bit chapped but he loved the feel of them against his. He could feel Geralts naked body pressing into his, but not moving just _there_ and it was the best feeling in the world. Suddenly there was no more rush, no more urgency to get off and the whole world shrank down to only contained them. Geralts hand found his face, pressing against both his cheeks and just holding him there before the Witchers tongue, dragged leisurely against his lower lip.

The bard’s mouth fell open immediately and he could feel Geralt lips enclose around his lower one, teeth gently grabbing and then his lip was slightly pulled back and he could feel a bit and he moaned directly into Geralts mouth as finally, the Witcher let his tongue dip between Jaskiers wet lips.

The rush came back and the bard groaned loudly, grinding his erection against Geralts and being filled with joy as the Witcher growled in response.

The kiss turned passionate and messy, drool dripping on both their chins but they didn’t care. Geralt sat up, straddling the bard and pulled him up with him so they could keep kissing while raising his hips and reaching for the oil. Jaskier observed as the Witcher coated his own fingers with the chamomile oil and reached between his legs. From their position, Jaskier could not clearly see but he could hear the slick sound of Geralts finger entering him and he kissed the Witcher once more.

“Fuck Geralt. That sound.” The Witcher tried to smile but it turned crooked as his fingers found his prostate and pushed. Grease dripped down his thighs and he pushed harder, three fingers in.

“Jaskier….please.”

“Yes, yes. Anything you want Geralt. Anything! Just tell me.”

“Am ready….need you…”

Jaskier laid back down, spreading his legs and taking his own cock in hand, ready to guide it to Geralts entrance.

“You need to remove your fingers first love.” The sound that Geralt made could only be described as a whimper as he slowly pulled his hand away and sank down onto Jaskiers erection.

“Oh…Geralt….gods the heat of you.”

Geralt bit onto his own lips, grabbing a fistful of Jaskier chest hair and steadied himself against the bard’s chest while he sank down further until Jaskier was completely sheaved in him.

They both paused for a moment, looking at each other with uncertain smiles.

“Jaskier…..”

The bard moved up, wrapping his arms around Geralt. “Yes. Geralt. You are so beautiful. I’ve waited so long for this. Please.”

Astounded Geralt looked and pulled him closer, slowly starting to move his hips, his own erection pressed between their stomachs.

“I…Jaskier. I waited too.”

The bard looked up smiling, dragging his lips almost lazily over Geralts.

“Spoon!”

The Witcher blinked confused, raising his hips and slamming down hard, again and again, both of them panting. “Spoon?”

“Yes…oh yes like that….Love spoon…wood….carving.”

Geralt smiled, his heart full of love as he started to ride Jaskier in earnest. “Yes Jask, I’ll get you your spoon. I'll carve you the best spoon you have ever seen. Give you...” Geralt took a deep breath, his body shivering. "Give you the best courting! My Sunshine!" 

Jaskiers laugh turned into a breathy moan as Geralts hole clenched around him. “Geralt…Geralt…please.”

Growling the Witcher leaned in, biting small bruises into Jaskiers neck and shoulders.

“Jaskier…..I….” Jaskier bucked up into Geralt, his fingers clenched into the Witchers shoulders, holding on for dear life. “Jask!”

The pressure around Jaskier increased as Geralt came, in thick spurs all over their stomachs, screaming his name. He thrust up twice more before coming deep inside his Witcher and falling back down onto the bed, breathless but happy.


	17. A spoon full of Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt and Jaskier ACTUALLY talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end....I don't want it to be over?

Geralt slowly let Jaskiers now soft cock slip out of him and laid down onto the bed, suddenly not sure where to put his hands. This was not how he had planned this. He was supposed to bring Jaskier an apple and apologize and not just have sex like an idiot.

How was he supposed to converse his feelings now? Jaskier leaned over, propping his head onto his elbow and smiled at him. “I can hear you thinking very loudly dear Witcher.”

“I….” Fuck, Geralt grunted. “I’m sorry. “

“Oh…” Jaskier face fell. “Was it not good for you?” He sat up. “Would you have preferred to be on top? Did I not-“

Geralt stopped him with a soft kiss, pulling him close and wrapping himself around Jaskier so he would stop to spiral into panic.

“No…I am sorry about before….the Mountain…”

“Oh….I….It’s okay.” Jaskier allowed himself to be moved around until he was buried half under Geralt, in a comforting way.

“No.” Geralt took a deep breath, steeling himself to use more words than usual. “It’s not okay Jask. I…was, not just wrong I was an asshole.”

The bard blinked slowly and smiled, pressing his lips against Geralts collarbone. “Continue.”

“You were my best friend. Are my best friend. You are…..”

Geralt knew there would be no turning back if he spoke on but there was no way he could keep the words in now, his heart longing to finally spill it's secret and to make sure the bard would never leave his side again.

“You are the sunshine in my life and the minute you left the only thing I could feel was despair and sadness and my world went dark.”

“Geralt.” Jaskiers eyes were blown wide, unshed tears shining in the cornflower blue.

“I love you, you idiot.”

Geralt pressed his face into Jaskiers hair, mumbling quietly but loud enough that the bard could hear. “I love you too sunshine.”

“I still want the spoon though. Unless you don’t want to….I mean finish the…” The bard’s voice became smaller. “With the handfasting….”

Geralt reached for his medallion and pulled it over his head, bringing it around Jaskiers neck and pushing it against his chest. “I want….so…you keep this as a promise until I figure out how to complete the rest of the steps.”

“Yes! I will! Geralt!” Laughing Jaskier flipped them around, resting on top of Geralt and smiling so brightly the Witcher had to smile himself.

“Does that mean you forgive me?”

Jaskier kissed him, softly and chaste and nodded. “Yes but just so you know if you ever treat me like that again I will not just be gone from your life forever I will also send Aiden and his knives after you.”

It was meant as a joke but Geralt nodded. “I understand. I won’t do it again. I swear.”

“Okay.”

“Jaskier?”

“Hmm?” the bard responded half asleep.

“Remind me tomorrow to thank Vesemir.”

There was no answer but tiny snoring and truly happy Geralt closed his eyes.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bard and a Cat walk out of a Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. We are at the end, at least for now.   
> When I started this fic I thought it would be a short Oneshot, not a Verse ;) 
> 
> I always knew I wanted the focus to be on the Aiden & Jaskier friendship and so it was important for me to end it with them.   
> As they say: We come full Circle.
> 
> There are still story ideas in my head regarding this AU Verse but for now, it's done! I want to thank everyone who read and commented and shouted to me on Twitter and especially Caro who introduced me to Aiden in the first place.

**~ 5 Months Later~**

The smell of crocus and snowdrops hung heavy in the air. The snow had melted and given way to colourful flowers and Eskel had left two days ago, overly eager for some reason.

The sun had just set, the pink and yellow still lingering in the sky and Jaskier leaned his head against Aiden’s shoulder. They had crawled out of Geralts tower room window upon the roof, Aiden gracefully and Jaskier cursing.

Finally, they had reached the round top of the tower and sat on the croaky tiles, sharing a bottle of wine and looking out into the night sky.

“What a winter, right Lark? Or should I call you sunshine now?”

Jaskier snorted and took a sip from the bottle. “If Geralt hears you call me that he will try to duel you, and by that I mean to tackle you to the ground in brute force.”

“Fair enough my Lark.”

They stayed silent for a bit, comfortably leaning against each other, Aiden’s arm around Jaskiers shoulder.

“Jask?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I…just wanted you to know that I love you. I mean not romantically, but like a brother. You saved my life but you also….made it better.”

Jaskier smiled and pressed a kiss against Aiden’s cheek. “I love you too, kitten. You are my best friend. I’m going to miss you. Seven Months without are gonna be long.”

There was a pause and then Aiden’s green eyes filled with mischief.

“Well I mean…we could always meet up accidentally before next winter.”

“Oh….let’s say two months from now?”

“Perfect. In Brugge? You bring your wolf and I’ll bring mine.”

“Oh but Aiden.” And Jaskier made a fake dramatic gesture and fluttered his eyelashes.

“How will we ever convince our wolves to go that way?”

Their laughter could be heard all over the keep, resonating in the courtyard were Lambert and Geralt made sure their horses were ready to leave the next morning. Both looking up at the tower.

Smiling and happy, ready to walk the path once more.


	19. Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator Voice: THIS SUMMER ON FANFICTION PLATFORMS EVERYWHERE (actually no, just here)
> 
> See the Continuation of Aiden and Lamberts Epic Lovestory!  
> Watch as Geralt uses more Words than ever before!  
> Shiver in Anticipation as the odds are stacked against them!  
> And also: Spoons!!! xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There´s more to come, more to reach for, more to hurl at the door ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Caro, Ham and Camille for discussing this idea with me. Now its a series. Fuck me^^


End file.
